


March 1- Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's entry in the "Tale of the Years" is:</p><p>March 1. </p><p>Frodo begins the passage of the Dead Marshes at dawn.</p><p>Entmoot continues. Aragorn meets Gandalf the White. They set out for Edoras. </p><p>Faramir leaves Minas Tirith on an errand to Ithilien.</p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echoes From the North - by Agape4Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Echoes From the North  
  
  
Stabbed through.  The pain had been searing, the wound clean.  Until it twisted ? once, twice, and his breath was taken from him.  He had staggered back, but his son had caught him, helped steady him.  _Strange that it should be this one,_ he thought, _this one to steady me._  
  
He had sent him back, back to the forests and hills of Ithilien.  He was left on the parapet straining northward, straining for some sign of another son.  The hated globe, once a trusted tool, had thwarted his every effort to see the one who had blown the Horn of Gondor.


	2. 1st March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's entry in the "Tale of the Years" is:

Théoden fought hard for thought. As much as he tried, though, it slipped through his fingers. Yet there was something important he could not remember. He must, he knew, but could not recall what it was about. Éomer was not there to remind him, he knew not why. Éowyn spoke to him but he could not hear the words. He thought Gríma might know, but Gríma told him there was nothing, and to let him worry about it. Gríma was always right so Théoden tried his best to put it out of his mind, but it occupied all his thoughts.


End file.
